GaloLio
• • }} GaloLio is the slash ship between Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia from the Promare fandom. Canon Lio was first seen by Galo as a terrorist with an agenda to burn cities, as Galo was first seen by Lio as another supporter of Kray Foresight, who he despised. Their first encounter ended with a fight, during which Galo unintentionally breaks Lio's mask off, and comments on how young he is, to Lio's annoyance. Their fight results in Lio being captured along with the rest of Mad Burnish. Soon after, Galo came across the Burnish hideout, when he is promptly knocked out by Lio, who had recently escaped prison. When he came to, Galo was greeted with Lio kneeling in front of him. During this encounter, Galo realizes the error of his thinking, and tries to make up for it by offering to help a dying Burnish. With this, Lio slowly begins to trust him. Here, Galo witnesses Lio use a method of CPR to the dying Burnish in the form of mouth-to-mouth. Galo confronts Kray Foresight about his treatment on Burnish, thinking his hero would listen and change his mind, when he is betrayed by Kray himself and locked in a prison cell for a week. Later, while attempting to get his revenge on Kray Foresight, Lio accidentally frees Galo from his cell. Galo looks up into the night sky and recognizes that Lio is crying. He finds himself sympathizing with Lio, as Kray had betrayed him as well. Even so, Lio is willing to destroy the entire city against his moral code, causing Galo to go off and stop him. In the final moments of Lio's rampage, Galo slams into him to try to calm him down. At this point, Lio tells Galo not to interfere. After this, they come across Deus' lab, where the truth of Kray's plans and the Burnish are revealed. From here, Deus' AI insists Galo and Lio work together to pilot Deus X Machina, which they do. During so, they have no problems controlling it, except when Galo finds the mech "uncool". This results in Lio complying with his wishes, and uses his flames to form Lio de Galon/Galo de Lion, dubbed by Galo. When Lio attempts to kill Kray for his crimes against the Burnish, he is revealed to be Burnish himself, and captures Lio. However, Lio puts Galo's safety first and uses his flame to protect him when Kray attempts to kill him. Galo is touched by this, and goes after Kray once more. Galo catches up to them and ends up defeating Kray for Lio. At this point, Lio is burning out and turning to ash. Galo decides to repeat the method of CPR he saw Lio use, and performs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, successfully reviving him. Lio is touched by this and suprised Galo would save him. When Lio asks him about it, Galo becomes flustered, realizing he lit a fire to save Lio. He demands Lio to "take responsibility" for it. Lio asks Galo to help him "set the world on fire", which they successfully do in order to free the Burnish of their flames and save the world. At the very end, the two are shown fist-bumping. Moments * When Galo is hit with an ice beam from Kray, Lio is shown trying to warm him up with his flames * When Lio and Galo combine their flames, they make an explosion which is shaped like a heart Fanon Since the release of Promare, GaloLio has remained the most popular ship in the fandom. The scene in which Galo gives Lio mouth-to-mouth has been dubbed "the" scene by several fans and even some who worked on the movie. There are also several pieces of official art which portray to two in moments such as getting pizza together or in formal wear. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Trivia * When Lio's mask breaks off in the 4DX version of Promare, Lio allegedly smells like roses, which is typically an indication of a romantic interest in anime, and Galo was the only one to see his face * Galo and Lio appear as a pair character in the mobile game Monster Strike * In the Promare Memorial Artbook, there is a piece of Galo standing over a laying down, smirking Lio. When the artist was questioned about it, they simply said it was up to interpretation